Par
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: .'Verdade. Não podemos deixar o Wufei solitário... É bem capaz dele bombardear o local' [Tentativa de comédia][Surto em dupla com a N. do Antares' Sewers]
1. Par

**Disclaimer:** Gostaríamos muito, mas infelizmente os G-Boys não são nossos. T.T

Ficlet criada a partir de um surto cibernético meu com a N. da dupla Antares' Sewers.

**PAR**

– Ou vocês realmente acham que só vocês irão de divertir, hein?

– Verdade. Não podemos deixar o Wufei solitário... É bem capaz de bombardear o local.

– Bombardear? Isso é ultrapassado. Estamos na era oriental invadindo Hollywood. Eu fatiaria a todos com a minha katana.

– Mas pensa. Sua roupa é branca, se usar a katana poderia suja-la com sangue. Aí sim você iria querer detonar o mundo.

– É, realmente. Eu iria ficar muito irado se sujasse minha roupa... Voltando para o plano A. Cadê o Nataku, hein?

– Escondido... é para o seu próprio bem Chang. Não vá contra nós. Todos estamos lutando pela mesma causa. Vamos juntos. – finalizou com os olhos brilhando.

– Lutar? Juntos? Eu não conheço esse termo. Luto pela justiça... e para matar Kusherenada. – continuou o chinês, apontando a espada em direção do amigo. (1)

– Chang, já falei que essa sua paixão enrustida pelo Treize não está te fazendo bem... Liberte-se disso, homem! Seja feliz que nem eu e o Trowa. Agarra logo!

– Eu? _Cof_ Apaixonado por aquele que me desonrou? (2) Não amei minha esposa, apesar de respeita-la até a morte e você acha mesmo que eu cairia por um qualquer? E ainda por cima um homem? A única coisa que agarrarei será a minha katana. Ela trará minha honra de volta.

**Nota da Arashi:**

(1) Quem já viu Prince of Tennis deve ter percebido que foi uma clara alusão a pose clássica do Ryoma Echizen.

(2) Frase com mais duplo sentido que essa, _nevahhh_!

Espero que não me mate, N! (Arashi corre desesperada)


	2. Guarda Erguida

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não nos pertence e esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**GUARDA ERGUIDA**

– Senhorita Arashi... Poderia saber o motivo de ter me chamado? – pergunta um Quatre meio sonolento.

– Quem é Arashi? Tá me estranhando, é? Trowa, – o chinês chamou o latino que estava assistindo tevê – acho que você pegou pesado ontem. O anjo não 'tá dizendo coisa com coisa.

– Chang? Chang, velho amigo, há quanto tempo! – cumprimentou com seu famoso 'sorriso colgate', fazendo gelar a espinha de Wufei.

– Não vem boa coisa daí...

– Não me chame de "anjo", por favor, me deixa envergonhado...

– Envergonhado? Você? – indagou incrédulo – Bem que eu sempre disse que o palhaço do grupo não era o Trowa...

– Sempre com a língua afiada, não? Mas já avisei que não precisa andar sempre com a guarda erguida na minha mansão... O Treize não tem acesso livre por esses corredores... – implicou com um sorriso de lado, fazendo o moreno se engasgar com os biscoitos que comia.

– _Cof _Quem _cof_ disse que eu ando com a guarda erguida? Aliás, quem anda com a guarda erguida aqui é o Duo e até demais. – acusou, estreitando os olhos – E não tem nada de Treize nessa história, até porque o que eu tenho para falar com você é serio. Viu o que foi publicado ontem naquela gazeta de quinta por duas _onnas_?

– Ahh, nossa conversa...? Li, sim... Mas bem, como você mesmo disse que não anda com a guarda alta, nem há nada a ver com o Treize... Não se importaria se o chamasse para nossa reunião? Afinal, também diz respeito à ele...

Wufei ponderou por alguns instantes e...

– Ok. Chame-o. – concordou, ainda achando que não havia sido uma boa idéia. (1)

Alguns minutos depois...

– _Cof cof_ – cutucou a onça, melhor, o chinês com vara curta – Olá, Treize!!! – cumprimentou com o seu 'sorriso colgate versão 2.0 – Bem, agora que finalmente chegou, tenho que me retirar com o Trowa. Resolver certos... assuntos...

– Sei. Certos assuntos... – disse Wufei, voltando sua atenção à tevê.

– Fiquem à vontade, ordenei aos empregados que não os incomodem.

– 'Pera aí!

– Boa noite aos dois!

– Você vai me deixar sozinho aqui com ele? – perguntou estarrecido, apontando para o recém chegado.

– Sim! – confirmou com o sorriso de 1000000000000 voltz, deixando um Wufei para trás com o queixo no chão. Quatre pegou Trowa pelo braço e saiu do recinto, deixando um Treize sozinho para lidar com um Wufei muito fulo da vida.

– Hã... Boa noite...?

**Nota da Arashi:**

(1) Nessa hora chamamos a June (Chamaleon June) – uma amiga nossa que também é _ficwritter_ – para fazer uma participação especial como o Treize. Porque não foi maior? Primeiro a N. teve que sair, eu tive um curto-circuito em casa, e quando resolvi tudo e consegui voltar, lembrei que a June não sabe **nada** de Gundam Wing... Aliás, não sabia. (risos)

N., você soube do intensivão que eu dei pra June sobre GW? Soltei cada m lá no meio, que relendo, eu mesma ri de mim.

**Nota da N.:**

Sério que teve intensivo? Maravilha! XD Agora sim, dá para maltratar um pouco mais o chinês marrento... (risos)

E Senhorita Arashi já me deu a honra d um próximo surto... (sorrisão)

Maior... e mais engraçado XD

Não percam o próximo capítulo ò.ó


	3. Normalidades

**-**

**Disclaimer:** A gente bem que tentou invadir a casa do autor com nossos _mobile dolls_, mas ele tinha um Wing Zero a nossa espera. Então nem precisamos dizer que os G-Boys ainda não são nossos e só nos divertimos com eles, né? T___T

-

**NORMALIDADES**

– Ei! Quatre! Você aí mesmo.

– Hum? Chamou? – fez-se de desentendido.

– Sim. E não faz essa cara, não. Tive o maior trabalho pra sumir naquele dia. Você 'tá me devendo uma, seu loiro árabe. – reclamou – Mas continuando, você viu o que aquelas _onnas_ publicaram e nem fez o favor de me contar? Amigo da onça você, não?

– Ahh, não achei que fosse se incomodar tanto. Mas a verdade dói, né?

– Só se for em você, quando eu acabar de te espetar na minha katana nova. – Wufei ameaçou, direcionando um olhar psicótico ao amigo.

– Ohh, que bela arma! – elogiou, analisando a lâmina – Hum... Sim, sim, bastante interessante... Quer ver a foice que eu comprei de presente para o Duo? – sorriu largamente, fazendo Wufei estreitar os olhos – Que foi?

– Acho melhor não... O Heero não iria gostar do que eu poderia fazer ao Maxwell.

– Ahh, falando nele, talvez venha nos visitar esse fim de semana. Estava pensando em dar uma pequena festinha em comemoração à paz que finalmente alcançamos... Gostaria de participar? – e novamente o sorriso de volts a se perder de vista surgiu, o que fez Wufei ter uma péssima sensação de _déjà vu_.

– Quando você fala 'ele', você está falando de quem? Do Heero ou do Duo? Ou dos dois?

– Os dois. E do Zechs, também. E da Relena. Noin, Une... Todos, basicamente. Seria um churrasco!

– Ihh, churrascada?

– Sim, sim.

– Desde que o Zechs não solte a franga e a Relena não fique grudada muito tempo no pescoço do Heero, acho que dá sim...

– Ué, ciúmes do Heero!?

– Que ciúmes do Heero o quê? São essas asneiras que você diz que faz o povo pensar besteira da minha pobre pessoa. Eu estou temendo pelo bem estar da Relena. Com essa tal foice nova que você disse que deu para ele, não duvido nada que dessa vez ele decapite a mulher sem pensar duas vezes.

– Ahh, Chang, você está sendo cruel! A Relena não é tão ruim assim. Só um pouco mimada... O Duo não fará nada. Eu liberei os quartos. – disse, balançando a cabeça de forma positiva – E não, não se preocupe. O Zechs não vai soltar a franga... Mas ele vai ser responsável pelas coxinhas.

– Zechs? Coxinhas? Ele sabe tanto de cozinha quanto sabe de mulheres ou seja, dê adeus as coxinhas desde já. – acenou para o horizonte com um lencinho branco e olhos marejados com ajuda de um colírio.

– O Zechs sabe cozinhar sim, só falta um pouco de prática. Aliás, você vai cortar as carnes.

– Eu? Cortar as carnes? Se for com a katana até pode ser...

– Mas essa é a idéia!

– Mas do que eu 'tô falando? Você está me enrolando. Foco no desastre loiro. – e após sacudir o árabe – Fo-co!

– Desastre!? Ahh, sim, a história... – pegou uma revista para ler, ainda meio tonto.

– E, não me enrola mais, não! – ordenou ao acessar o computador mais próximo – Achei. As tais _onnas_ lá escreveram, para o mundo inteiro ler, que sou desonrado. Você tem noção disso? Onde fica o resto da minha honra nessas horas, Quatre?

– Você não é desonrado. Não que eu saiba... ainda.

– O que você quis dizer com isso?

– Que você não deixa o Treize-kun chegar perto! – tapinhas nas costas – Por isso, ainda não aconteceu nada.

– Mas eu deixo ele chegar perto... afinal, como eu o mataria de longe? Dããã!

– Você usa arco e flechas.

– Ahh, mas não é tão divertido quanto a katana.

– Não, mas é mais rápido, prático e não tem aquele tal probleminha com a brancura das suas roupas.

– Não se preocupe. Descobri que o _frescuwhite_ 'faz maravilhas pela sua roupa' essa semana. – e arregalando os olhos, após ler algo na tela – 'Pera aí, 'peraí, 'pera **muito** aí! Foi você quem plantou essas informações!?

– Eu não plantei nada, apenas dei as sementes nas mãos das pessoas certas...

– Sementes? Pessoas certas? Ok. Duas para a sua contagem, Quatre. – avisou, batendo a bainha da espada na palma da mão – Eu não sou gay! Eu não gosto do Treize! Eu odeio aquele homem! Coloca isso na sua cabeça! E aproveita e coloca na cabeça daquelas _onnas_ também, porque eu já estou de saco cheio dessas especulações e prontinho pra começar uma retaliação!

– Não coloco, não!

– Eu sei que você não se importa com o fato de todo mundo saber das safadezas que você faz por aí, sem se preocupar, com o Trowa. Mas eu sou um homem digno e quero que minha imagem permaneça tão imaculada quanto o meu caráter.

– Eu também! Mas sou um homem digno com um namorado latino! Queria o quê?

– Eu não queria nada. Aliás, quero sim. Quero que você limpe o meu nome. Vá lá e dê outras sementes para elas plantarem. Anda! – bateu o pé no chão.

– Chang, presta atenção. – segurou as mãos do chinês – Essa sua implicância com ele não é normal. Quantas vezes o Duo não ameaçou cortar o seu rabinho-de-cavalo? Quantas vezes o Heero não te ignorou? E você nunca fez nada contra eles, o problema é só com o Treize!

– E você faria algo contra o Heero? Ele põe a perna quebrada no lugar sozinho! Ele-não-é-normal! E levando em consideração que o Duo é... na... namorado dessa... **máquina**, eu tenho que pensar duas vezes antes de cortar aquela trança absurda dele, né?

– Ah, ele não é normal, mas você acha que alguém aqui, é? Por favor, eu sou um árabe loiro!

– E o Trowa é o palhaço do grupo. Realmente, não somos normais.

-

**Nota da Arashi:**

Desculpem-nos pela demora. O surto já está pronto há séculos, mas o problema foi a edição dele. Infelizmente se o publicássemos na íntegra, algumas partes ficariam sem nexo.

-


End file.
